Castform (Pokémon)
|} Castform (Japanese: ポワルン Powalen) is a introduced in Generation III. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it has the ability to change forms depending on the current weather. * During normal weather, , a , or a , it is in Normal form and is a type. * During , it is in Sunny Form and is a type. * During , it is in Rainy Form and is a type. * During , it is in Snowy Form and is an type. Biology Castform is an artificial Pokémon that changes appearance and attitude based on the weather. Its body is made of cells exactly like those of water molecules, causing its cellular structure to be chemically altered by temperature and humidity. Though not of its free will, it uses this ability to protect its tiny body. In its Normal Form, it resembles a plain, gray cloud with a single wisp extending from the top of its head. Under bright sunlight, it takes on its Sunny Form. Its lower half becomes pure white, while the head turns orange has develops small orange spheres around it. This gives it the overall appearance of the sun above a small cloud. Its skin glows and dries, and becomes hot to the touch. When soaked in rain, it takes on its Rain Form. It has a dark gray lower half resembling a storm cloud. The head turns blue and resembles a raindrop. Its body is soft and slippery, and seeps with water when compressed. When hit by hail, it takes on its Snowy Form. Its head turns purplish-blue. The rest of the body changes into the shape of a mint green, . Its body becomes a smooth ice-like material, partially frozen measuring temperatures near 23 degrees Fahrenheit. Regardless of the form it takes, it will always have a large, spherical head and a lighter colored mask-like marking over its eyes. Various experiments were conducted to change its form in artificial conditions, but all have failed. Aside from its various forms, Castform is able to utilize weather powers in the form of its previously signature move, . Despite its manmade origins, it can be found in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Castform debuted in Unfair Weather Friends, under the ownership of the Weather Institute researcher Bart. It changed into all of its forms during the episode. An appeared in Currying Favor and Flavor!, where it battled alongside during the Lush Jungle trial, but was defeated by a from . Besides its Normal form, it also took on its Sunny Form during the battle. A Castform appeared in Mounting an Electrifying Charge!, in its Normal, Rainy, and Snowy Forms. It used its weather-changing abilities to create obstacles during the Charjabug race. Minor appearances A Castform appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Castform appeared in Clamperl of Wisdom as a resident of Maisie Island. It was one of the random Pokémon used to replace its lost pearl. A 's Castform appeared in Mean With Envy. A 's Castform appeared in Saved by the Beldum, where it was among the Pokémon seen during the Ever Grande Conference. A Coordinator's Castform appeared in its Sunny Form in Spontaneous Combusken!. It was seen participating in the Performance Stage of the . Totem Ally Castform Sunny Form.png|A Sunny Form Castform in the anime Rainy Castform.png|A Rainy Form Castform in the anime Snowy Castform.png|A Snowy Form Castform in the anime Pokédex entries . It uses the power of nature to transform in order to protect its small body.}} type. Castform has learned to use the power of nature to protect its small body.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Castform appeared in The Scoop, where it was shown working at TV Mauville. It appeared to be an assistant with weather forecasting, as an allusion to its weather-based abilities. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Castform, nicknamed Fofo, belongs to and first appeared in Lombre Larceny. Previously, she belonged to Mr. Stone, who was injured in an attack by Team Aqua. Fofo was then given to Gabby and Ty to be cared for while he was being healed. She later decided to travel with Ruby when he began traveling with the reporters because she was lonely. Until he was reunited with Rara, Fofo was Ruby's go to Contest Pokémon. Two Ally Castform appeared to help a Totem fight against in PASM14. Fofo Forecast Sunny.png|A Sunny Form Castform in Pokémon Adventures Fofo Forecast Rainy.png|A Rainy Form Castform in Pokémon Adventures Fofo Forecast Snowy.png|A Snowy Form Castform in Pokémon Adventures In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga ]] A Castform makes an appearance in Descent Of The Weather God!! of Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire. In that chapter, it showed the ability of transforming into many forms depending on the current weather. Castform Sunny Form PMRS.png|A Sunny Form Castform in Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire Castform Rainy Form PMRS.png|A Rainy Form Castform in Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire Castform Snowy Form PMRS.png|A Snowy Form Castform in Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire Pokédex entries }} In the TCG Other appearances Castform was featured as one of the Pokémon released from a Poké Ball in the demo of Super Smash Bros. Brawl that appeared at . Game data Pokédex entries Normal |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Sunny Form |} |} Rainy Form |} |} Snowy Form .}} |} |} Game locations |} |} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} ( )}} |area= }} |} |} |} |} , Haina Desert, Exeggutor Island, Mount Lanakila (SOS Battle in weather)}} , Haina Desert, Exeggutor Island, Mount Lanakila (SOS Battle in weather)}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Plains (Both Fields)}} |area=Huge Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Meadow: Seabreeze Trail (Normal; post-ending) Glacier: Frozen Tundra (Snowy Form; post-ending) Lake: Shimmering Lake (Rainy Form; post-ending) Desert: Rugged Flats (Sunny Form; post-ending)}} |area=''Normal Form'': Adventure Area: Sweet, Light, and Fluffy Other Forms: Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Zaffiro Coast: Stage 648 (Sunny Form) Marron Trail: Stage 658 (Snowy Form) Marron Trail: Stage 664 (Rainy Form) Event: Event: Special Daily Pokémon (Second release; Winking)}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Misty Moor (All Areas)}} |area=Area 26: Stage 10}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Normal Sunny Form Rainy Form Snowy Form Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15}} |Cosmic Power|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Hex|Ghost|Special|65|100|10}} |Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Ominous Wind|Ghost|Special|60|100|5}} |Reflect Type|Normal|Status|—|—|15|*}} By tutoring Side game data Normal Form |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , }} |} Sunny Form , |special= , }} |} Rainy Form , |special= , }} |} Hail Form , |special= , }} |} Evolution |sprite2=351Castform-Sunny |type1-2=Fire |forme2=Sunny Form |loc2= |sprite3=351Castform-Rainy |type1-3=Water |forme3=Rainy Form |loc3= |sprite4=351Castform-Snowy |type1-4=Ice |forme4=Snowy Form |loc4= }} Sprites Trivia * Castform is the only Pokémon in both the and s. * Castform's Weather Ball will always receive in any of its forms unless in a sandstorm, under Shadow Sky, or if it loses . ** Castform is the only Pokémon to receive this benefit from Weather Ball. * In , Castform has a body size of 4, despite it being a body size 1 in the first Mystery Dungeon games and having the same in-game sprite in the second Mystery Dungeon games. This may have been changed to balance gameplay. * Castform's weather-based transformations cannot be viewed in the forms section of the Pokédex, nor do they appear on the field in . ** All of Castform's forms will appear in the forms section of the HeartGold and SoulSilver Pokédex upon obtaining one, even if it never transformed. * Castform is the lightest Pokémon. * Unlike most Pokémon with form differences, Castform's alternate forms have no variations of their own, so only the Normal form of a Shiny Castform will look different. * Before Generation VII, Castform's Normal form was classified by Pokédex color sorting as white. Origin Castform resembles a living cloud and acts like weather in general, but it may also be based on a . It is similar in both concept and design to a , a Japanese charm doll used to wish for good weather. Its forms and their types may have originated from the English saying "rain, hail, or shine." As Castform is said to be composed of molecules similar to water, its shape of a large sphere with two smaller orbs resembles an H2O molecule. Name origin Castform may be a combination of forecast (the prediction of weather) and transform or form (referring to its ability to change form depending on the weather). The German and French names reflect this. Powalen may be a combination of ポワン powan (onomatopoeia of a sudden transformation, similar to "poof" in English) and 変わる kawaru (to change or transform). In other languages and |fr=Morphéo|frmeaning=From morph and |es=Castform|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Formeo|demeaning=From Form and |it=Castform|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=캐스퐁 Castpong|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_yue=飄浮泡泡 Pīufàuhpóuhpóuh 漂浮泡泡 Pīufàuhpóuhpóuh |zh_yuemeaning=From and From and |zh_cmn=飄浮泡泡 / 飘浮泡泡 Piāofúpàopào 漂浮泡泡 Piāofúpàopào |zh_cmnmeaning=From and From and |hi=कास्टफर्म Castform|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |vi=Powalen|vimeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name }} Related articles *Fofo External links |} Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon de:Formeo es:Castform fr:Morphéo it:Castform ja:ポワルン zh:飘浮泡泡